How Far
by elizabethstilson
Summary: This is a song-fic based on the song How Far performed by Martina McBride. It basically finishes off the series of InuYasha with both Kagome's and InuYasha's final decisions.


How Far?

An InuYasha Song-Fic

InuYasha fought his way back up the hill to the group's campsite, wounds form his most recent battle still fresh in his side and back, but the memory of Kikyo's lips on his gave him the strength to carry on. Kagome rushed to his side as soon as she saw him, "InuYasha, where have you been? Are you ok?" she asked, worry in her eyes. He just avoided her touch and continued limping towards the makeshift hut.

_There's a boat, I could sail away._

_There's the sky, I could catch a plane._

_There's the train, there's the tracks,_

_I could leave and I could choose to not look back,_

_Oh, never look back._

Kagome hurried after him and forced him to turn to her, "InuYasha, you saw Kikyo again, didn't you?" He just turned away from her. "InuYasha! I know you did! You won't even look me in the eye," she said, fighting back tears, "What happened between you two this time?" InuYasha glanced at her but refused to meet her glittering eyes.

"Nothing," he said, avoiding her glance.

_There you are, giving up the fight._

_Here I am, begging you to try._

_Talk to me, let me in._

_But you just put your wall back up again._

_Oh, when's it gonna end?_

Kagome sighed as she turned away from the dog-eared demon, he never told her about his meeting with the dead priestess and he never once gave her a clear idea as to whether his affections were for her or his old love. She allowed him to lead the way back to camp until she finally mad up her mind, "InuYasha," she shouted, causing him to turn, "I'm tired of all this.........

_How far do I have to go to make you understand,_

_I wanna make with work so much it hurts but I just can't,_

_Keep on givin', go on livin' with the way things are._

_So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say,_

_How far._

I can't take this anymore," she finished, "I'm going home and I'm not coming back until you can tell me truthfully wether you love me or Kikyo." At that, she turned and ran towards the well that lead to her own time. As she came out in the present day she stopped and considered going back. "I won't," she told herself, "I can't."

_There's a chance, I could change my mind, _

_But, I won't. Not till you decide,_

_What you want, what you need._

_Do you even care if I stay or leave?_

_Oh, what's it gonna be?_

Kagome say on her bed later that night looking out the window at the sky, not seeing the stars either because of the city lights or her own tears. "He's not going to come after me, he doesn't even care that I'm gone," she said to the dark as she lay down to sleep, "I did the right thing," she continued to tell herself long into the night.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand,_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts but I just can't,_

_Keep on givin', go on livin' with the way things are._

_So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say,_

_How far._

Kagome rolled over at midnight, thinking she had heard InuYasha climb in through her bedroom balcony door. "I'm not that lucky," she said, looking around, her only companions were the shadows.

_Out of this chair, just across the room,_

_Half-way down the block, or half-way to the moon?_

"Kagome?" a voice came in form the balcony, making her jump.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" she said, climbing out of bed and walking over to the door.

"Kagome, I made up my mind. Or rather, my heart finally found it fit to tell my mind," he said, staying in the shadows.

"Kikyo," she whispered, "You chose Kikyo.  
"You, Kagome, I love you," he said, moving into the light.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand,_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts but I just can't,_

_Keep on givin', go on livin' with the way things are._

_So I'm gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say,_

_Yeah, I gonna walk away, and it's up to you to say,_

_How Far._

Kagome gasped, in front of her stood InuYasha the full-human, dark hair and no fangs, claws or dog-ears. "InuYasha...." was all she managed to say. The moon was in the first quarter now, not new, he should have been...

InuYasha held the completed Shikon Jewel out to Kagome, "Kikyo gave this to me earlier. I was planning to become full-demon then, that's why I couldn't meet your eyes. Then you ran off and it occurred to me I loved you, so........." he spread his arms to indicate his transformation then wrapped them around Kagome, "We don't have to go back now," he whispered into her hair, "tonight, I'm all yours."

The End


End file.
